narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Zō
is an Anbu captain of Konohagakure. Personality Zō is a dutiful shinobi who is dedicated to the village's well-being. Though not much has been seen of his personality, he showed anguish at not being able to protect Hiruzen during Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. Appearance Like all other Anbu captains, Zō is dressed in a white cloak and black trousers with bandages tied around his legs and black sandals. He also has spiky black hair and wore a mask with a cat motif with three red whisker-like markings. Abilities Zō has shown a wide variety of abilities inclusive of the manipulation of fire and lightning nature transformations. He can cause four rock pillars to spring from the ground and shoot lightning at the enemy to immobilise them. He could use a more powerful version of this technique by collaborating with a partner who would release a large amount of mud to put over the pillars so that he could trap the opponent in a giant form of an oven-like structure. From there the opponent can be cooked by Zō "turning on the "oven", which will harden the mud and trap the opponent further. He is also adapt at genjutsu, being able to cast an illusion that causes the target to recall memories they would otherwise not remember. Furthermore, he's knowledgeable in hiden ninjutsu and possesses great analytical abilities. Part I Konoha Crush Zō and seven other Anbu members were stationed in the Chūnin Exams arena during the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams. When Orochimaru launched the Konoha Crush, Zō and his team rushed to help the Third Hokage. However, before they could reach him, the Sound Four put up a barrier that kept them from helping. He and his men were forced to watch the battle between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru. In the end, the Third Hokage died due to using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Orochimaru stabbing him with the Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky. When Orochimaru retreated, Zō and his men tried to prevent them from escaping, but Kidōmaru prevented them from following with his webs. At the Third Hokage's funeral, Zō cursed his inability to help the Hokage, saying "In the end, all we could do was watch". Konoha Plans Recapture Mission In the anime, Zō and his team of Anbu interrogated Naruto about Gennō, by using the Time Reversal Technique. Part II Pain's Assault Zō was later seen during Pain's assault on Konoha, staying by Tsunade's side in order to protect her, as she healed the villagers, and later accompanied Ino when she went to aid her father and Ibiki Morino. Zō defeated one of Pain's summons using Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind with the aid of two other unnamed Anbu captains. Trivia * Zō has been given the name Otomatsu by fans and the closed captioning. He has also been called Raidō, possibly because he was confused with Raidō Namiashi. * In the anime, a similar-looking Anbu captain was badly wounded by Kabuto on a mission trying to find the location of one of Orochimaru's hideouts. He sent a messenger bird back to Konoha with information about his mission before destroying his body. * There have been several appearances of an unnamed Anbu captain from Konohagakure, wearing white robes and a cat-like mask. It is unknown if any of these appearance are the same person. In the anime, there are at least two of them, as the second to appear died shortly afterwards.Naruto: Shippūden episode 90 References es:Zō fr:Zô